Five nights at Dax's
by Sparks2519
Summary: Jak is a man fresh from college in need of money, and fast! So he applies at Daxter's Pizza. But he doesn't realize the danger he's in. Can he survive all five nights? Or is he doomed to be caught and brought to his Fate?
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Freddy's

(Jak and Daxter style.)

Freddy: Daxter

Bonnie: Torn

Chica: Ashlin

Foxy: Dark Jak or D.J

Mike: Jak Mar

JAK'S POV

What the Fuck did I just agree too?! I thought to myself as I walked out of Dax's Pizzeria, my name is Jak Mar I just got out of collage and looking for a job. I start work tonight, and I'm super scared, I walked into my apartment and ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Urgg BLLLEEEEHHHH!" I moan softly as I empty the contents if my stomach. After about ten minutes I stand back up and see I have four hours before I have to go. I sniff softly and clean myself up, I was still nervous so I decided to draw for a while. Before I knew it, it was time to go. I moaned and sat up. When I got there, everyone was gone I saw the Robots staring at me.

"Creepy as Fuck." I muttered to myself. There were three of them on the stage, there was Torn, the bass player, Ashlin the mother hen, and Daxter the leader.

"There's one more." I said softly, and I saw two purple curtains with a 'SORRY, OUT OF ORDER!' sign in front of it. I walked over, and parted the curtain.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed and leaped back in terror, D.J the dark was staring right at me! I try to catch my breath as I stare back. I gasped heavily and put my hand on my rapidly beating heart, He scared me I thought to myself. I walked into my office and I found it was... Tiny. I shivered and sat down at my desk, I shivered in fear. Suddenly a loud ringing nearly made me shit myself, I panted softly as the phone played a recording.

(I'M TOO LAZY TO PUT IN THE RECORDING! DEAL WITH IT!)

I sat there, eyes wide after it ended. 'What the fuck?!' I thought in horror, Torn was gone. No one had come in that I heard of, and I hadn't moved and when I pressed the light button on the left door TORN WAS RIGHT OUTSIDE!

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed and slammed the door shut in pure terror. I quickly scanned the other cameras. Thankfully the other two hadn't moved, I let out a small sigh of relief but Torn was still behind the door.

"Ohhh shit... He's not leaving!" I cried softly to myself. I whimpered in terror as I flipped on the light switch real quick.

"SHOO!" I yelled shaking like crazy, but the door wouldn't close.

"What, What? Why? WHY!?" I shrieked then Torn made a lunge at me, Now if you were in my shoes what would you do? You would scream like a little girl and run right? That's what I did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran out of the office and hid under one of the tables, that's when Ashlin decided to try and get me by flipping over the tables, and the table I was hiding in with them.

"OHH FUCK!' I screamed as I banged my neck on a table and I got up dizzy and ran again. I made it back to my office, and slammed both doors.

"This ain't worth $120." I muttered as I hid under the desk until 6 a.m, as soon as the bell chimed I ran out of the doors. I ran home, forgetting about my zoomer.

"Ohgod. Ohgod. Ohgod." I whimpered over and over to myself I rocked back and forth on the floor. I was sure that they would come barging into my apartment and rip me apart. I whimpered on the dirty floor, heh I'd have to sweep it or something. I oddly started laughing to myself, I don't know why but it struck me as funny.

"I barely escaped with my life back there." I laughed to myself as I rocked on the floor, Was I going crazy that day? I don't know.


	2. Night 2

Night 2

I was still giggling throughout the whole day, I got lots of funny looks from other people but I didn't care. I was slowly losing my sanity, and I didn't mind it, I liked seeing things differently.

* * *

Later, I went back to work at 11:55 p.m and ran to the office, not wanting to be caught outside like this. I hid under the desk, not caring the doors were open and Ashlin walked in "Where are you sir? We didn't mean to scare you." She said in that stupid voice. I growled to myself, sure she was just trying to get me to lower my guard and then they would kill me.

After a few minutes, she left through the right door. I came out and closed both doors with a grin.

"You ain't gonna get me you murderous freaks." I snorted, not realizing that my power was draining quickly. DJ ran to the closed door and knocked three times, I flipped him off in answer. At four a.m, a loud '_CLANG' _was heard and the whole restaurant went black and the doors flew up, I jumped at the unexpected sound and looked around.

"Fuck! nonononononono!" I pleaded softly as Daxter walked to my doors and started playing, what sounded like, Tordors March. I dashed under the desk, praying he wouldn't find me. Daxter suddenly flipped the desk over and glared at me, tears gathered in my eyes as I waited for my doom. But it never came.

"H-Huh?" I opened my tear soaked eyes and found Daxter staring at me, with the saddest look on his face. He lightly patted my head and left, leaving me confused and sobbing my eyes out.

_'What the Hell just happened?_' I thought to myself, then the clock struck six but I didn't leave straight away instead, I went to the stage and looked at Daxter.

"Thank you, for sparing me." I said to him, then I left.


	3. Night 3

Night 3

After Daxter spared me last night, I went home and went straight to bed and cried myself to sleep. I had never been so scared in my life, he could've killed me.

"Why didn't he?" I asked myself. I went into my office and got to work, surprisingly they left me alone for most of the night, I was both pleased and terrified.

'What if they came while I was off guard?!' I thought to myself and I checked he cameras again only to find both Torn and Ashlin were gone. I gasped in fright and frantically checked the hallways. Torn was in the parts room while Ashlin was in the kitchen, DJ was poking his head through the curtain, Daxter was still on the stage. I sighed in relief and lowered the IPad. I was starting to relax a little and before I knew I was fast asleep, the next thing I knew I woke up at the sound of the power going out AGAIN!

"Oh no... Not again!" I checked the time and found it was 4:00 am, I didn't have a chance. I silently prayed to be spared just as Daxter walked over and poked his head in.

"A-A-A-Are you o-o-o-ok?" he asked. I just stared at him, then I fainted. I woke up and noticed he was staring at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked and leapt away from him, he watched me then he eyes turned Black with a white dot.

**"Nightguard..." **He snarled and I blinked in shock.

"I'm OUTTA HERE!" and I tried to run away but Daxter grabbed me. Just then 6 am chimed in and he let go and went to the stage, I growled and dusted myself off and left. I was gonna have a talk with the boss.


End file.
